Iop/Agility/1
Note- This build is not for newbies BUT! if you got the time and money this is a awesome build. My advice is scroll as much as you can before you put points in to Agility and for every 3 Agility points you get put 1 point in to Vitality. Celestial equipment Getting 8 AP ; Amulet : Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-35 agi' The Celestial Brooch, +1 AP, +2 dmg, +5 crit, '-20 wis' Modified Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-15 agi' Kam Assutra's amulet, +1 AP The Treemu, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +3-5 dmg, '-21-90 agi' Xelor Amulet, +1 AP, +2 crit, +3 dmg, '-30 int' The Stars Custard Tart, +1 AP, +16-25 life, +16-25 wis Skill of Dolls, +1 AP, x-45 vit, x-5 phys red ; Belt : Dazzling Belt, +1 AP, +1-30 life, +1-30 wis, +1-3 dmg edit: However Dazzling Belts do not exist on Rushu, but this one does Powerful Dazzling Belt, +1 AP, +31-40 Wisdom, +31-40 life, +4-5 damages ; Boots : (none) ; Cloak : Treecloak, +1 AP, +1-30 vit, '-11-210 agi' Dazzling Cloak, +1 AP, +1-20 wis, +1-30 life, +1-3 dmg ; Hat : Treechelmet, +1 AP, x-35 vit, '-1 MP' Chafer Helmet, +1 AP, '-21-70 agi' Caracap, +1 AP, x-60 vit ; Ring : Treering, +1 AP, '-75 agi' Ring of Satisfaction, +1 AP, '-150 agi' Ring of the Satisfied Summoner, +1 AP, '-200 agi' Gelano, +1 AP ; Weapon : Bow in Treechnid Root, +1 AP, +15 wis, '-66 vit' Ni'Ninnin Wand, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +21-40 life God Rod, +1 AP, +25 wis, +40 life, +1 crit, '-40 agi' Getting damage, life, wisdom ; Amulet : Wabbit Set amulet, x-30 agi, x-30 vit, x-5% dmg Crackler Amulet, +16-25 agi, +16-25 life, +2-6 magic red Plain Crackler amulet, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-8 phys red Turquoise Amulet, x-25 agi, x-30 vit Modified Amulet Itbe : +20 agi Wind Kwakamulet, +16-20 agi, +2 crit, set bonus ; Belt : Celerity belt, x-35 agi, '-x-15 wis' Yellow Turtle Belt, x-35 agi, x-30 vit The Xerbo, x-35 agi, x-20 wis, x-5% dmg The Vegete Hative, x-30 agi Ouginiakal Belt, x-25 agi, x-15% dmg Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit Wild Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit ; Boots : Winged Boots, x-40 agi, '-range' Eni Kere Miracle boots., x-30 agi Croboots, x-30 agi, x-15% dmg, x-5 crit Klime's Ultra-powerful Boots, +25 agi, +25 life Klime's Powerful Boots, +25 agi, +25 life Iop crusher, +25 agi Skill boots, +16-25 agi Anticipation Boots, +16-25 agi ; Cloak : Mad Tofu Cloak, +1-100 agi, +1 MP Maimpa Cloak, x-30 agi, x-20 vit Ellinie Cloak, +11-20 agi ; Hat : Toady, x-50 agi, set bonus Eachure Hat, +11-60 agi +11-60 life Vegadgear, x-40 agi, x-50 life White Scara Helmet, +1-30 agi, +1-30 vit, +1-15 wis, set bonus ; Pet : Bow Meow, +80 agi Air Bwak, +80 agi, set bonus ; Ring : Young Vald's ring, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-15 wis, x-3 crit Dark Treering, +11-20 agi, +11-20 wis, +11-20 life Wind Kwakring, +16-20 agi, +5-10% dmg, set bonus White Scararing, +1-20 agi, +1-10% dmg, +1-4 crit, set bonus ; Weapon : Hypnotic Deceitful Dagger, +60 agi, +15 wis, +4 crit Beautiful Deceitful Dagger, +52 agi, +12 wis, +4 crit I Kea Bow, new model, +21-50 agi, '-3-19 wis' Powerful Tabi staff, +45 agi, +10 life I Kea Bow, special model, +21-45 agi, '-3-17 wis' Deceitful Dagger, +44 agi, +10 wis, +3 crit I Kea Bow, standard model, +21-42 agi, '-2-16 wis' Bashers, +40 agi Great Tabi staff, +40 agi, +15 life Large Stek Knife, +40 agi, +22 life Sky wand, +40 agi, +30 life Raziel, +30 str +40 agi, +40 life, '-10 wis' Blessdags, +31-40 agi, +31-40 life, +2-6 crit I Kea Bow, sale model, +21-40 agi, '-1-15 wis' Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, +21-40 agi, +21-40 vit, +4-5 damage, '-1 MP' Cruel Trovel, +11-40 agi, +1-2 damage, +1 MP Carnivorous Staff, x-40 agi, set bonus Agility Iops This is the basic spell build for Agility Iops but if you feel somethings wrong then feel free to change it up. Spells to max: lvl 11 Divine Sword lvl 5 lvl 21 Jump lvl 5 lvl 31 Intimidation lvl 3-5 lvl 41 Sword of Judgment lvl 5 lvl 51 Vitality lvl 5 or Power lvl 5 (Vitality May not be usefull in higher levels.) lvl 61 Vitality lvl 5 or Power lvl 5 also now would be a good time to get a Mastery spell if you chose to. lvl 71 Celestial Sword lvl 5 lvl 71+ Theres no Agility spells after level 70 so feel free to start getting Mastery spell's and Elementary spell's (The attack Cut has been known to be use full for Agility iops even tho it does fire damage it lowers your enemys MP. *Moon Hammer is a very nice spell for Agility iops seeing that you got 8 AP allready. In my opinion the best way to get 8 AP is to buy a Wind Kwak Set and use a Treechelmet that way you get the 8 AP and don't lose MP you also get a really neat Agility boost but if money is no object then the best set to use is the Crocodyl Chief Set(This amazing idea brought to you by SomeKindOfMonster* Actually, I'd reccomend a custom set. At 70 it could include an Aeredala Amulet, Treechelmet/Caracap, and Gelano as options for getting the AP, then a Mad Tofu Cloak, Dantegoul (If hat spot is open), 1 or 2 Young Vlad Rings, Aeredala Geta, whatever weapon you can find with high +agi and no str/int/cha in reqs and perhaps a Yellow Turtle Belt and an Ebony Dragoturkey (Note that an Ivory-Ebony turkey will still give 80% dmg, and an extra 50 vit, but it likely far more expensive, and a max Air Bwak will give this amount of dmg% too)- For a total of about 350 agi, most likely 40ish wis (I'm always horrid with wis sets-) and about 200 vit, providing you put all points to vit (As you should) you will have plenty of that, along with a total of 8AP, 5MP. You will deal about 104 to 180 with Celestrial Sword twice a turn. At higher levels, you may want to look into the Iop class set, there is an item (lvl 140- the ring) which deavtivates the LoS on Celestrial, and another item (again- I think above lvl 100) which lets you boost the range of Sword of Judgement, so you could actually have some more range. Hope my little addition helps! -Coin/Dreamon